Spy Hard
Spy Hard is a UK VHS release by Hollywood Pictures Home Video on 18th November 1996 and 12th May 1997. Description Cast * Leslie Nielsen as Dick Steele, WD-40 * Nicollette Sheridan as Veronique Ukrinsky, Agent 3.14 * Charles Durning as The Director * Marcia Gay Harden as Miss Cheevus * Barry Bostwick as Norm Coleman * John Ales as Kabul * Andy Griffith as General Rancor * Elya Baskin as Professor Ukrinsky * Mason Gamble as McCluckey * Carlos Lauchu as Slice * Stephanie Romanov as Victoria and Barbara Dahl * Joyce Brothers as Steele's Tag Team Member * Ray Charles as Bus Driver * Hulk Hogan as Dick's tag-team partner * Roger Clinton as Agent Clinton * Robert Culp as Businessman * Fabio Lanzoni as Himself * Robert Guillaume as Steven Bishop * Pat Morita as Brian the Waiter * Talisa Soto as Desiree More * Mr. T as a helicopter pilot * Alex Trebek as Agency Tape Recorder (voice) * Taylor Negron as Painter * Clyde Kusatsu as Noggin * Curtis Armstrong as Pastry chef * Tina Arning as Dancer #1 * William Barillaro as Blind Driver * Michael Berryman as the man with the oxygen mask * Downtown Julie Brown as Cigarette Girl * Stephen Burrows as Agent Burrows * Keith Campbell as Thug #2 * Carl Ciarfalio as Thug #1 * Brad Grunberg as Postal Worker * Wayne Cotter as Male Dancer * Rick Cramer as Heimlich, Rancor Terrorist * Eddie Deezen as Rancor guard that gets spit on * Joey Dente as Goombah, Dead Wise Guy * Paul Eliopoulos as Agent #1 * Andrew Christian English as Paratrooper * Johnny G as Agent #2 * Loren & Ginger Janes as couple in elevator (reprising their identical role from True Lies) * Michael Lee Gogin (Brad Garrett, voice) as Short Rancor guard * Bruce Gray as The President * John Kassir as Rancor guard at intercom * Sally Stevens as Vocal conductor/singer * Thuy Trang as a Hawaiian-dressed waitress * "Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself in title sequence * Larry Walsh as Musician * Rawle D. Lewis as Boatman #1 * Angela Visser as Georgeous Blonde Trailers and info Original 1997 release # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Emma # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # Tall Tale # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) Rental Re-release # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # VSC PG Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:BBFC PG Category:Hollywood Pictures Home Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers Down Under trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Goofy Movie trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Santa Clause trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Comedy Videos from Hollywood Pictures Home Video